


For The Love That I Make I Am Going To Hell

by deathandelirium



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean Winchester Needs Love, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, F/M, Non-Consensual, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium
Summary: This is a somewhat dark but not really fic.Inspired by Ashley_Whischester_77 work "Dark Fic's" Chapter 6.You're Dean's ex and find out he's a Demon. You decided its time to go after him, but he finds you first.Demon Dean x Reader
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> So, Ashley was too kind of writing a Demon!Dean x Reader chapter at her Dark Fics work for me and it got me so inspired I decided to write a prequel kinda piece of that story, but on the Reader's eyes. 
> 
> you can check Ashley's work at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814119/chapters/62961697 
> 
> go send her some love.

"Don't go (Y/N), we don't know what happened to him, we don't know where he is" Sam tried to talk you down to your stupid and probably way too dangerous idea. Too bad your mind was already set and no one could change it. 

"If Dean is alive, I don't care how or why. I'm finding him" you were fighting angry tears back from your eyes, Sam could see you were determined and he knew better than stay in your way. 

"it's not Dean anymore, (Y/N), not the Dean you knew. The Mark changed him" the puppy eyes of the younger Winchester did nothing to you. 

"Mark or no Mark, demon or not, it's Dean. I'll not leave him behind, that's my final word on it" you closed your duffel bag, throwing it over your shoulder and storming out of your room on the Bunker.

  
Months were spent tracking your ex-husband... _was he your ex, after all_? You knew each other forever, you being an orphan hunter taken under Bobby's wings. Just as you turned 21 you both run to Vegas and got married, stupid decision based on teen romatic ideals and too much whiskey. Did you regret it? **Not at all**. You loved Dean, 'til this day. You would always love him deeply, but marriage was not something fit for a hunter, even though neither of you ever asked for a divorce, so technically _you were his wife_ \- and a Winchester.

  
You saw him from distance, on a bar. Even the way he carried himself now was different, cockier - like that was even possible. He was darker too, something around him was heavy, but you'll be damned he was still beautiful, making your heart skip a beat. You buried this man twice already and seeing him return was never something you took for granted, seeing him there, flirting, laughing, drinking, it was almost like he was your Dean, just maybe on a bad mood like when he wanted to make you jealous... before you realized, tears came down your cheeks. It was time to go back to the motel.

A soft knock on the door woke you up, you had fallen asleep on the top of papers containing lore about Cain and the Mark. The knock continued and you rub your eyes before walking towards it, just slightly open the door.

  
"Miss me, sweetheart?" your lungs failed when you saw the smirk and green eyes flashed black looking at you, up and down - you were wearing one of his old shirts. Before your brain could process what was happening, Dean forced himself into the room, pinning you against the nearest wall with his body, while his demon powers closed the door. "I sure miss my wife" he spoke again, bitting his lower lip while eyeing you, rubbing his thigh against your center. 

"Dean, listen to me, we can -" his lips crashed into yours roughly, pinning you even harder on the wall. You felt yourself melt after the first shock, it was still your Dean, his lips, his touch, his body... The taste was different though, the whiskey was still there but under it your Dean used to taste sweet - like the pies he loved so much or rich smooth chocolate - this Dean tasted sour, bloody. 

Your mind knew too well you should get away, run...he was a Knight of Hell, a demon. He was not the boy you fell in love when you were teens, he was not the man you were crazy about enough to run away with... but still, still your body betrayed you, letting a moan escape your lips when Dean nibbled on your neck while rubbing his thigh against your center. You felt wetness starting to form, your hands going to pull his hair, bucking against his thigh.

"You always liked that, don't you babygirl?" his scoff was dark against your ear "I bet I can make you scream my name just like this, I bet you love this black eyes, I bet it turn you on" his bite was a little stronger now on your pulsing point, making you whine louder while his hands held your arms above your head. Dean knew you loved when he took control. 

It was all a haze of guilt and pleasure in your head , Dean again on his ministrations against your clothed core while kissing all he could reach with his lips and tongue. It didn't take long to your breath to get heavier and your moans to get louder, you were sure Dean's pants must've been soaked now. 

"Look at me, babygirl, open your eyes" his hand forced your face to his, you tried your best to keep your eyes open in all the pleasure of of your mind. Dean never stopping his movements. 

"De..." words would fail you, breathing was already hard, his strong hand holding your chin. His eyes turned black smiling at you and going even harder at your center, making it impossible to hold back your climax, screaming his name like a chant. 

When your high has over, your body fell limp on the floor, too weak to support itself. Looking up you saw Dean smile, proud of his work. 

"Told ya babygirl, I can always make you scream" guilt washing over you again when looking at the black eyes. "I'll see you around wifey" Dean tone was almost like a song, as he opened the door and left you there. 

_Sam was right._

__


	2. Apex Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still after you, what could possibly go wrong
> 
> low key inspired by the song "Apex Predator" by OTEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a part 2 because Ash is amazing and i wanted to give a little back for someone so amazing and lovely and that makes us all so happy

_It's the Apex Predator_  
_With a sermon for the listener_  
_Seduce & Destroy_

It has been weeks since your encounter with Dean. Uneasy weeks, you tried your best to keep yourself busy, working, hunting, but it was always there. You could feel Dean’s eyes burning on your skin just behind the corner, just around in darkness – the apex predator.

It was Friday night, you knew better, you should’ve stayed on the motel. Still, you decided to go have a drink at the nearest bar, it was just a whiskey, you really needed it.

“Let me get that for you” a man approached as you were about to pay for your drink, handling money to the barkeeper first.

“You didn’t need to…” you turned you back quickly, trying to get away.

“You shouldn’t be drinking alone” he said with a small smile, making you just roll your eyes. _Just no…_

“I’m fine like this, thanks…” _and it’s probably safer for all of us…_

“C’mon girl I paid you for that drink” he pulled your arm on a stiff move before you heard a sound of glass breaking. A bottle was smashed against his head and the man was thrown on the floor.

“She said no, man, even Satan needs consent, you know that?” _Dean_ , you knew he was close, you didn’t think he was _this close_. Your demon husband was now over the man, punching his face. You could hear bones cracking and sure they weren’t Dean’s.

“De… stop” no one around was doing anything, the bloodthirst in him was scary, his hands red. “DEAN!” you raised your voice and he stopped, looking at you over his shoulder, a cold hit your spine as he grinned at you.

“Okay, but just because I have a plan for us, wifey” he winked at you and your blood run cold, before you knew Dean was pulling you out of the bar, like a couple of runaway teens.

_The writing on the wall_  
_A psalm in napalm_  
_Abandon all hope_  
_But try to stay calm_

“What are you doing?” You tried to get your arm free from him, with no success. Dean shoved you into a car, his demon powers holding you on the seat.

“We’re going home baby” the man started driving, a sick smile on his face. You knew better than to try anything, his hand traveling up your thigh.

Dean stopped at a house, a beautiful house with a big yard and peach trees, a white wooden fence, he stopped the car on the driveway before looking at you. Eyes back.

“Where are we?” you could almost hear Dean humming under his breath, happy.

“Home, baby, I told you _” what?_

Dean drove you inside of the house with a hand on the back of your neck, you saw some servants – other demons of course – and he let go of you on a room, locking the door behind him. It was a huge, luxurious room, queen-sized bed, full-body mirrors and vanity, a ridiculously big TV and a fireplace, lots of books and the fanciest bathroom you ever saw attached to the room, it could easily be a whole apartment… then it hit you, you were supposed to live here. **Dean was kidnapping you.**

“Let me go Dean, people will look for me” you warned, making him laugh a little, walking slowly towards you.

“Who? Sam? I’ll deal with him… He always wanted you, you know? He was always jealous that I got to fuck you and not him” Dean was breathing close to your ear now, smelling your hair – and possibly your fear. A dark growl coming from inside his chest as his hands traveling down your body, you closed your eyes, trying to ignore the scent of his skin and how much your body responded to his. Dean pulled your hair tight, your head tilting back to meet his black eyes “You’re mine, and will always be” his words sounded like a threat, a dark promise but still, he was right. You would always be his.

_Nobody move, nobody gets hurt_  
_But where's the fun in that_  
_I gotta satisfy the thirst_

You waited for a kiss, a punch, anything – but you didn’t expect _this._

Dean opened up a trail of blood on his arm, guiding it just above your lips.

“What are you doing?” the fear in your voice was clear, making him smile.

“Hold on baby it’s gonna be a helluva trip” _demon blood, his plan was to hook you on demon blood so you wouldn’t leave him._ It was hard to describe the taste, sweet and burning, acid. Your heart fastened and your breath became uneasy, it was somewhat similar to when you used to do cocaine but better. Your whole body was tingling, alive; Dean’s mouth found yours harshly and you couldn’t deny him, you couldn’t do anything but _feel_ _._

You felt Dean’s kisses over you, you felt him removing your clothes and guiding you to the bed. You were totally lost, lost in the effects of the demon blood, on Dean’s mouth, before you could realize you were screaming, his face between your legs, your hands on his hair. Dean smiled proudly and you pulled him up, biting his lip strong enough to draw more blood, making the demon growl in satisfaction.

“Oh you liked that, I knew you would…” he smiled as you slapped his face, taking control and straddling him. _He liked that._

Without a word, you started to grind against his already hard member, removing his clothes as you go. The rational part of your mind would never admit how exciting it was for you – to have a Knight of Hell at your mercy, _but it drove you crazy._

As your nails met his skin they sank hard, leaving trails of blood behind that you gladly soothed with your warm tongue, Dean was almost laughing on how easy it was.

You two had plenty of crazy bdsm-like sex, but nothing like this, it was messy, bloody, feral. You bit him down as you rode him, crave your nails... he’d slap you, take you from behind, roar, sink his tooth on you – again and again. The orgasms mixed with demon blood were the most intense experience you ever had, it was something ripping you apart, a strange force taking over. Until you couldn’t take anymore, your mind was still running wild but your body had its limits, so you fell on the mattress, Dean bloody and happy by your side, kissing your earlobe.

“We’re gonna be so happy here babygirl, trust me” his dark yet soft voice hit you, and you realize what you’ve done. _What you’ve become_. You turned to look at him and it all went black.

Dean craved the first blade on your back, through your chest _._

_No regrets, no apologies_  
_A self-fulfilling prophecy_  
_The Apex Predator_

_“... But not while you still human” Dean whispered in your ear, getting up to prepare a ritual. Nothing would break you two apart, not Hell, nor Sam or even God. You’d become his Queen in Hell, bounded, forever. And you two could be happy_

_“Maybe miracles do come true, babygirl” he placed your body inside a magic circle, the first place over your body, chanting some words until he fixes his eyes at you “ Listen to me, (Y/N) what you're feeling right now it's not death. It's life, a new kind of life. Open your eyes, see what I see. Feel what I feel. Come back to me. NOW!_

_You opened your eyes in shock, everything hurt and felt different. You were thirsty for something… a glimpse of your reflection on the mirror and the smile Dean had at you made it all click. ** _Black eyes._ **_

_**__ ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kiddos  
> it's fun but not worthy (I am supposed to say that)


End file.
